Prisoner
by Quinnora
Summary: Instead of killing Buck, Jason is taken prisoner with Keith. This story is dark, and shows m/m, so be warned. Vaas/Jason, Buck/Keith/Jason


_I'm sorry, _Jason tried to communicate to Keith through his eyes. Keith shifted is own eyes away, he seemed tired. Jason took this as a bad sign, and tried to look anywhere but at him, which considering their position, was near impossible.

"It's not your fault, you know?" Jason jumped a little when Keith's soft voice spoke up. "I shouldn't have been such an ass that night, maybe not have drank at all.

Jason wanted to tell him that they had all been fucked up, but with the way his mouth was secured, all he could do was make inaudible small noises.

"Stop it." Keith warned, as the vibrations from when Jason tried to talk made him uncomfortable.

The sound of a door shutting came to their ears from upstairs, they gave each other a look, then the sound of two pairs of footsteps were heard. Jason heard Keith's quick "good luck", then the door to the top of the stairs opened.

"Fuck, your place looks like shit." Jason knew who was on the other end of that voice, and it didn't give him any comfort.

"Well I decorated the downstairs for you, you'll find it more to your liking." A second voice with an Australian accent gave a laugh. The footsteps proceeded down the stairs. Where Jason was positioned, he was angled facing the wall to the right of the stairs, and he couldn't move his head, but Keith had the freedom to observe the descending men. Jason watched Keith's face, as the fear creeped across it. The hairs stood on Jason's skin, as he heard the two men reach the bottom of the stairs.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. You're a sick bastard." Amusement flickered in one of the voices, and the footsteps drew closer until they stopped right next to Jason, from the corner of his eye he could see the fabric of dark pants. The man crouched, and a face appeared next to his own, dark eyes and an amused smile, "Hello Jason."

_Vaas._

Jason's fear only rivaled his own embarrassment. He was going to kill Buck.

Buck's voice turned Vaas's face away from Jason's. "Jason did a lot of swearing and threatening, until he finally decided to try begging. I thought his mouth needed to do something else. Right mate?" Buck ruffled Jason's hair mockingly.

Jason and Keith were both tied up unable to move, the sick part was that they were tied up together naked. Buck had tied keith to a chair, legs apart, while Jason was tied up on his hands and knees, head between Keith's legs, cock in mouth. Jason had never felt so degraded and exposed in his life.

"Ah, Jason. I feel sorry for you, I really do. Buck is the worst person to be caught by." Jason looked into his dark eyes as Vaas continued, "But you know what, amigo? You won't be here for long; I'm going to put a bullet right between your eyes. How does that sound?"

"Fucking terrible." Buck cut in, anger coloured his voice. "I was the one who got him, so he belongs to me. You could just sod off then if you think I was showing you him for this. Now your pirates can be at fucking ease because Snow White's gone."

Vaas turned and stood up, his voice dark, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said, you're not killing him. I get to decide if he dies." Jason couldn't see either of them, but he could feel that the air was extremely tense. A minute went by and no one moved, Keith was quietly looking at the floor.

Finally Vaas's voice broke the silence. "Fine. But if he escapes this bullet will be going between your eyes instead." The creak of the stairs cut through the air, as Vaas paused on the first step, "How long are they going to be like that?"

"As long as I want them too. Maybe I'll teach Jason how to really suck cock."

"Sick fuck" Vaas's mumbled as her turned to climb the stairs.

"Now Jason, Keith, let's have some fun, shall we?" Buck chuckled dangerously after Vaas left. Jason now seriously wanted Vaas to come back and give him that bullet he had promised. "Keith will never get off on that, Jason. I want you to show Keith that you mean it."

Buck loosened the ropes around Jason's neck, which gave him more movement, but Jason didn't move, the hatred pulsed deep inside him, he wasn't going to give Buck anymore satisfaction.

Keith on the other hand seemed to not want to oppose Buck, as he was giving Jason a hard look telling him to follow along. Jason still didn't budge.

"Oh, Jason. I see you still think you're in control. Too fucking bad for you, eh?" Jason watched wearily as buck circled them, knife in hand. "What should I do to you? It's hard deciding good placements for scars." Buck stopped directly behind Jason. "I wonder…" Fingers traced down his stomach, causing him to shiver nervously. The fingers went further and further down, until they cupped his cock gently, Buck's lips were to his ear, his hair tickling Jason's neck, and his body pressed to his back, "would you like one here?" Suddenly Jason could feel the sharp knife grazing his privates, not deep, but enough of a warning.

Jason's panicked inaudible apology shook through him, and he could feel Buck's smile against his ear, "Go on, Jason. We can try this slow." Jason tried to calm himself enough to try to remember what he should do. He started to move his head up and down cautiously, he glanced up at Keith, their eyes caught, and they both looked away awkwardly. "Faster Jason." Buck murmured. Having no choice, Jason's rhythm became quicker, and he could feel the change in Keith. He was hardening, and Jason could see his face was becoming more red with embarrassment, and was avoiding eye contact. Jason looked away as well, focusing on his task. Suddenly Buck's hands were back on his dick, this time without the knife, and he began to pump. "Match my pace." Buck instructed. Jason quickened his motion to follow Buck, but couldn't stop the feeling of shame at the pleasure that was growing in his genitals.

Keith let out a small moan, which for some reason made Jason's own erection grow. His heart was now pumping wildly, and in a crazy moment Jason stopped sucking as fast, and started using his tongue, more slowly over the tip of his friend's erection. Another low moan escaped Keith's lips, and in that moment Jason's eyes lifted to meet Keith's half lidded eyes filled with lust.

Jason wasn't sure if Buck heard it, but the quiet words of his friend almost drove him overboard, "More." Keith whispered. Jason was soon driving the rhythm faster than Buck, and he pulled away just in time for Keith to release, some of it landed on his cheek. Jason followed not long after. Buck let go of Jason, while Keith and Jason stared at each other in a strange afterglow.

Sharp clapping broke their trance, "What a show, sure happy I kept you Jason. I knew you would meet up to my expectations." Buck gave them a twisted smile.


End file.
